El secreto detrás de tu mirada
by Lightning bugs
Summary: One-Shot; ‹Emmett ha estado perdido en el mundo durante mucho tiempo, es solo cuestión de un horroroso encuentro con Rosalie para que caigan enamorados. La primera impresión algunas veces está acompañada de tragedia›


**Disclaimer;** Por supuesto que NO soy la creadora de Rosalie Lillian ni tampoco de Emmett McCarty. Así que, Steph Meyer, son todos tuyos.

**Summary; **One-Shot; ‹Emmett ha estado perdido en el mundo durante mucho tiempo, es solo cuestión de un horroroso encuentro con Rosalie para que caigan enamorados. La primera impresión algunas veces está acompañada de tragedia›

**Dedicado a;** ‹Genie in a magical bottle›

"_**El secreto detrás de tu mirada"**_

_«Sin mujeres, los héroes no existirían»_

+25 de Abril de 1933. _Rochester, Nueva York_.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que mi cabello se desordenara. Metí las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mis pantalones. Bajé la vista a mis pies mientras un hombre pasaba a mi lado. No se atrevió a girar el rostro para mirarme, sabía que mi tamaño le resultaba atemorizante. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Era una noche triste, no había luna, el alumbrado público estaba deteriorado, supuse que para los humanos sería difícil ver en esta oscuridad. Escuché unos ladridos a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba. La luz parpadeaba al final de la tercera esquina. Un vagabundo me acechaba desde los árboles, ignorando que yo era consciente de su presencia.

Hoy había decidido caminar a paso humano por las calles de Nueva York. Pocas veces lo hacía, pero supuse que sería más entretenido que llegar a casa y hacer cualquier cosa… Por un momento una imagen de mi familia relampagueó en mi mente. Supuse que ellos estarían bien, aunque hacía varios años que desconocía cómo se encontraban. Mi vida era más complicada con ellos tras mi espalda, cuidando que yo no me alimentara de humanos. Resoplé furioso.

Un alarido femenino se escuchó a lo lejos. El vagabundo tras mi espalda no se inmutó. Había sido demasiado lejos para que algún humano lo hubiese oído. Seguí a paso humano, sin embargo, había aumentado el ritmo. Pronto, el vagabundo me tuvo lejos de su vista. Calculé la distancia. Si corría realmente a _mi_ velocidad, llegaría en minutos.

Detuve mis pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solamente era algo común que ocurría en las calles de de Rochester. Otra prostituta que era asesinada, probablemente. Había avanzado tres esquinas sin proponérmelo. Chasqueé la lengua. Giré el rostro hacia otra dirección. Un hedor estaba impregnado en el aire. _Alcohol_. Pude distinguir entre otros olores, sudor, sexo, lágrimas, tierra y un ligero aroma dulzón. Ese efluvio llamó mi atención.

Escuché un lloriqueo, exactamente, a dos esquinas de distancia. Un golpe llenó de dolor el aire. Inconscientemente mis facciones se crisparon. Una carcajada cargada de histeria se extendió en el ambiente, un intento de grito llegó a mis oídos. Casi pude sentir las patadas al aire que la chica debía estar dando, dos corazones humanos golpeaban fuertemente en mis oídos. Solo uno me causó dolor. El sonido de ropa rasgada llegó a mí y fue inevitable no avanzar a gran velocidad. Sin proponérmelo, me encontraba frente a la escena que permanecería en mi memoria, lo que mi eternidad durara.

Una chica yacía en el piso acorralada por un hombre que la aprisionaba con los brazos, ella era tan delgada que apenas se notaba con el robusto cuerpo del sujeto. Intentaba gritar pero la mano de su agresor le tapaba la boca, con las rodillas le tenía entreabierto las piernas y ella daba patadas al aire. La otra mano, le tenía sujetas las muñecas.

Un gruñido rasgó el tenso ambiente, necesité unos míseros segundos para comprender que había sido yo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos notó mi furia. Caminé más cerca solo para comprobar lo miserable de la vida humana.

Unas saladas lágrimas caían del rostro de la mujer, un par de zafiros chocaron contra mis ojos y no pude evitar el gutural sonido que brotó de mi garganta. Sentí mis músculos tensarse y noté cómo, imposiblemente, los ojos de la chica se llenaban de terror. Más terror del que había visto en toda mi vida, tanto humana como vampírica.

Cuando tuve consciencia de mis actos el cuello del hombre estaba entre mi mano, mientras mi puño impactaba en su estómago, su rodilla izquierda, su nariz y por último, sus brazos. El crujido que emitían sus huesos al ser rotos me reconfortó, sin embargo, el monstruo en mi interior pedía más que dolor, pedía muerte para el agresor de la chica.

Fue una muerte lenta, dolorosa y miserable. Fui el autor de esa muerte y por supuesto, no me afectaba en lo absoluto, Incluso, me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo. Me negué a beber de su sangre y giré mi rostro hacía donde la mujer estaba. El lugar estaba vacío. Un jadeo escapó de mis labios. Por alguna razón, deseé encontrarla.

Escuché el golpeteo de su corazón y sus dolorosos sollozos a una esquina de distancia. Fue fácil alcanzarla. Ella intentaba correr y tropezaba en el intento, no giraba el rostro hacia atrás, supuse que por miedo a encontrarse con el sujeto que yo había matado. No quería asustarla pero tampoco optaría por dejarla ir. Dudé

―No te haré daño, tienes que confiar en mí. ― El murmullo que salió de mis labios estaba lleno de emociones que hasta el momento no había descifrado.

Un alarido brotó de sus hermosos labios rosas. Retrocedí para darle espacio.

―Necesitas ayuda… ― Mi ofrecimiento quedó volando en el aire. Ella temblaba de miedo & se sostenía fuerte de su vestido. Cuando alzó la vista totalmente, sus ojos azules chocaron contra mí y produjeron un impacto en mi corazón que difícilmente olvidaría. No sé con exactitud qué es lo que descifró en mis ojos para confiar, pero cualquier cosa que haya descubierto en mí le había salvado la vida.

Solo necesité que asintiera con la cabeza para sonreírle con tranquilidad y sostenerla entre mis brazos mientras corría rápidamente hacia mi casa.

No dudé ni un solo instante en ayudarle, ignoraba todo lo que había desperdiciado en este tiempo. Me imaginé bebiendo de la sangre de esta chica y fue totalmente repulsivo. Me odié por pensar tal cosa. Cuando llegué a casa la posicioné en un sillón e intenté calmar sus temblores pero fue inútil. Ella mantenía la vista apartada de mí y no pude ignorar el sonido de su corazón golpeteando fuertemente en su pecho.

―Oye oye, sé que te debes sentir muy asustada pero no voy a hacerte daño. Lo prometo…― Iba a tener que trabajar más duro en ser sincero porque parecía no estar funcionando con este adorable ángel.

―Yo… discúlpame, quiero decir. Gracias por ayudarme ― La voz que tenía era una combinación de un canto y un habla difícil de encontrar en el mundo. Luché contra el impulso de parpadear para adaptarme a su hermosura. Ella mordió su labio mientras bajaba la vista y hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas que estaban dobladas, dándole una imagen tan frágil que me dejó atónito.

―No fue nada ― le murmuré mientras lentamente acariciaba sus rizos de un color amarillo muy parecido al Sol. Sentí como se estremecía bajo mi tacto y opté por alejar mis manos. Ella alzó la vista lentamente mientras luchaba consigo misma. Parecía que tenía algún tipo de dilema interno.

―Soy Rosalie ―Susurró mientras un intento de sonrisa se colaba por sus labios. Sonreí con paciencia. Claro que estaba asustada y por supuesto que yo era monstruo por haberla traído a mi casa. Pude haberme ofrecido a llevarla a su casa y… No lo hice. Fui demasiado egoísta.

―Me llamo Emmett― Le respondí tratando de sonreírle con la confianza que ella necesitaba. Ella dudó mientras me encontraba aturdido mirando sus ojos. Cuando caí en cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Ella había rodeado sus delgados brazos en mi cintura y enterrado su cara en mi pecho.

Sus sollozos rompían lentamente mi corazón y me invitaban a llorar con ella. Estuve seguro que nunca había sentido tantas emociones juntas. Fue entonces qué lo descubrí. Yo necesitaba de esta pequeña humana para sentirme completo. Lentamente rodeé mis brazos en su delgado cuerpo y tuve miedo de romperla en cualquier momento.

Mi fuerza nunca me había causado tanto horror como ahora y tuve que ser muy cuidadoso con ella. No quería asustarla ni alejarla de mi lado. Ella temblaba debajo de mí y no necesitaba ser lector de mentes para sospechar que ella estaba reviviendo los últimos momentos de su vida. Los últimos momentos más horrorosos de su existencia.

― ¿Qué ocurrió con Royce?― Me habló todavía escondida en mi pecho. Yo supe que Royce era el tipo que intentó abusar de ella. Por alguna razón me sentí miserable. Probablemente ella estaba preocupada por ese hombre y yo lo había matado, posiblemente ella era un tipo de chica masoquista y yo estaba equivocado.

No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a alejarla de mí. Mientras presenciaba como, imposiblemente, su dolor aumentaba. La miré _casi _molesto conmigo mismo por no sospechar que ella amaba a ese tipo.

―Lo maté.

Mi voz no tenía ni una pizca de preocupación, ni siquiera palpé un rastro de culpa, porque simplemente no quería que ella pensara que yo estaba cuestionándome el por qué de mis acciones o simplemente, que mi consciencia tomaba lugar entre mis pensamientos. Simplemente había actuado por instinto y no me arrepentía de ello. Incluso mis palabras dejaban un vestigio de burla.

Un indicio de histeria cruzó por su mirada antes de que parpadeara y se borrara totalmente. Clavó su mirada en la mía y jamás pensé sentir este sentimiento de protección. Su visión era vidriosa y estaba llena de… ¿admiración?

― ¡Oh Dios Mío! … ¡Gracias! ― Y ahí estaba yo, nuevamente, aturdido por sus reacciones. Ella por primera vez me había dado una sonrisa sincera y las lágrimas que caían por sus pálidas mejillas, sospeché, eran de alegría.

Le devolví la mirada aturdido, me sentía lleno de preocupación, con un rastro de paranoia tratando de abarcar mi voz le sostuve la mirada antes de hablar.

―Entonces… ¿Tú no lo amas?

Me habría gustado haberle hecho esta pregunta con suavidad, tratándola con paciencia, pero solo me escuché como un acosador. Incluso a mis oídos soné patético.

―Oh no, claro que no, por supuesto que no, juro que no… ― Respondió rápidamente mientras con sus elegantes manos intentaba borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas y me sonreía tenuemente.

Me sentí aliviado, pero ese sentimiento no tardó mucho en desaparecer.

Yo no era de su especie, yo no debía estar con ella, simplemente, ella no debía permanecer en mi presencia. Rose estaba demasiado tranquila, ¿acaso no sospechaba de mí? Su sentido de supervivencia debía decirle algo.

―Te llevaré a casa ―le murmuré tratando de no sonar tan duro. Me burlé de mí mismo internamente, puesto que había hablado con tanto veneno que estaba seguro, la jovencita se había asustado. Un sollozo llamó mi atención. Ella estaba mirándome con horror.

―Yo... –noté como dudó– no es necesario. Me iré ahora, justo ahora ―al final de la frase se le quebró dolorosamente la voz. La miré con recelo.

―Dime qué ocurre, Rose ―Le pedí mirándola directamente a los ojos. Me miró con ternura y asintió nerviosamente, bajó la vista a sus manos que jugueteaban libremente por su sucio vestido.

―Es solo que no quiero volver con mi familia. Pero puedo ir a casa de alguna amiga ―la voz salió más que forzada cuando menciono la palabra final ― Yo… no lo sé, puedo acudir a cualquier… persona― La mirada que me ofreció estaba llena de preocupación y falsa esperanza.

Y supe que estaba mintiendo.

―Ven conmigo ― Le ofrecí mi mano mientras me ponía de pie. Su mirada se llenó de terror pero aún así, asintió como la buena niña que seguramente era.

―Emmett… ― A pesar de que mi nombre en sus labios era una mezcla de música y esperanza para mis oídos, me obligué a taparle aquella boquita con mi dedo. Ella me devolvió la mirada llena de desesperanza, cargada de horror y tristeza. Pronto, su mirada estuvo vidriosa.

Rápidamente la puse de pie y aunque ella era alta, no lograba superarme. Se sostuvo de mi brazo y mi corazón se inundó de ternura puesto que no me soltó en todo el camino hacía lo que era mi habitación.

Cuando entramos noté que ella se tranquilizaba y veía todo con asombro. Su vista recorrió todo el lugar hasta toparse nuevamente conmigo y un ligero rubor subió hasta sus mejillas.

― ¿Tu habitación? ― Murmuró a punto de morir de la vergüenza. Le sonreí tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

―Ahora será toda tuya. No tienes que volver con tu familia si no quieres. Puedes vivir aquí el tiempo que necesites, Rose.

Su mirada se carga de infinita admiración y algo más que me negué a descubrir.

Por tercera vez en la noche, me sentí aturdido por su respuesta ante mi presencia. Envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y a diferencia de la última vez, lentamente se acomodó en mi pecho y suspiró agradecida. Una escurridiza sonrisa se formó en mis labios mientras olía sus cabellos.

Nunca me había sentido tan en paz.

―El problema es que quiero quedarme todo el tiempo contigo, Emmett ―Murmuró contra mi pecho y solo pude ensanchar aún más mi sonrisa.

―Eso no es problema alguno para mí.

El sonido de unas campanas sonando al aire resonó en mis oídos. Necesité unos momentos para comprender que no eran campanas sino era su singular modo de reír. De hecho, inconscientemente reí con ella.

Aunque no estábamos destinados a estar juntos yo sabía que algo había ocurrido aquí para que yo la haya encontrado. Sabía que, de algún modo, yo la necesitaba. Mientras ella quisiera estar conmigo, todo estaría bien. Mi mente comenzó a viajar demasiado rápido. Una Rosalie transformada, frente a mis ojos se dibujó. Un reencuentro con mi familia tomó lugar en mi cabeza. Una vida al lado de esta humana se estaba creando detrás de mis cavilaciones. Sonreí aún más al imaginarme tal existencia.

De algún modo sabía que ella terminaría contándome la razón del porque negarse a volver con su familia, también iba a ser sincera y a decirme la historia detrás de ese tal Royce. Yo sabía que por ahora todo era muy difícil, pero extrañamente, supe que de algún modo, Rose y yo tendríamos nuestro final feliz.

Por ahora, lo único que necesitaba, era descubrir el secreto detrás de su mirada.

* * *

_Solo quería ser capaz de cambiar la dolorosa historia del pasado de Rose. En mi universo paralelo, esto hubiera ocurrido y ella no habría tenido que sufrir tanto. No digo que yo hubiera cambiado la versión de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer, solo digo que es preferible imaginar un final feliz mejor antes de 'su' final feliz. _

_No estoy del todo segura que haya sido del total agrado de Ana ―__Genie in a magical bottle__― pero se vale soñar (?) & bueno, lo único de lo que estoy totalmente segura es que lo hice con mucho cariño porque sé que ella apreciará esto mucho más que yo. Al menos es lo que trato de imaginar._

+Con toda mi sinceridad; Adriana (:


End file.
